Devices for displaying articles such as eyeglasses which are currently used frequently include a panel in which apertures are formed for receiving the earpieces of eyeglasses or parts of other items to be displayed. Such current display devices ordinarily do not provide a means for replenishing an article once it is removed from the display when purchased by a customer. Also if an item is removed it is difficult to replace.